In an automobile and the like, a battery state detection device for detecting a battery state (such as the remaining amount of electricity) is provided. This type of battery state detection device includes a circuit for detecting a current of a battery. As a circuit for accurately detecting a large amount of current as in an automobile battery, a configuration using a shunt resistance is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a current monitoring device using a shunt resistor.
A four-terminal method is known as a configuration that detects a current by using a shunt resistor. A shunt resistance used in this four-terminal method is provided with four terminals in total, including a pair of terminals serving as an entry point and an exit point of a measurement object current and a pair of terminals connecting a voltage measurement circuit for measuring a potential difference occurring between both ends of the shunt resistance due to the measurement object current. Patent Document 1 shows, in FIG. 2, a four-terminal shunt resistor that is divided into two parts by a slit formed in a current conducting direction and integrally formed into a shape having two pairs of legs.